


나의 모란

by YuliaCho



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28673364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuliaCho/pseuds/YuliaCho
Summary: 예전에 번역해뒀던 팬픽션넷 짧은픽, 인데 원본 링크가 아예 사라져버려서 출처표기가 안되어 아쉽다.
Relationships: Sebastian Moran/James Moriarty





	나의 모란

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [My Moran](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/740559) by Unknown. 



> 예전에 번역해뒀던 팬픽션넷 짧은픽, 인데 원본 링크가 아예 사라져버려서 출처표기가 안되어 아쉽다.

모리어티 교수는 여러가지 잡다한 호스들을 붙인 상태로 침대에서 깨어났을 때 기분이 좋지않았다. 천천히 일어난 그는 척추와 뇌에 통증을 느끼자 더욱 기분이 안좋아졌다. 제임스는 방을 돌아보고는 몸을 일으키려고 했다. 그의 몸에 붙여진 호스들과 고통 때문에 자극을 받고 신음소리를 냈다.  
“너무 빨리 일어서려고 하지 마세요 교수님, 허리를 삐신 것 같아요.” 방에 들어오면서 모런은 말했다. 그는 안도감이 그의 몸에 퍼지는 것을 느꼈다 - 하지만 그는 그의 조수에게 그것을 표현하지 않았다.  
“무슨일이 있던건가 모런?”  
“셜록 홈즈 그 녀석이 스위스에서 교수님을 발코니 바깥으로 떨어뜨렸습니다.” 아 그렇지. 그는 이제 기억해냈다.  
그는 피부에 닿는 차가운 공기를 느꼈다; 그 차가움은 그의 머리카락을 흩트리더니 그의 이빨사이를 파고들었다. 고통과 두려움이 바이스마냥 그의 몸의 세포 전부를 죄어왔다. 그는 이렇게 무서운 것을 전에는 느껴본 적이 없었다. 그는 세게 물을 쳤다. 그리고 점점 가라앉으면서 고통에 신음했다. 그는 물에 잠깐 떠 있었지만, 결국 차가운 거품속으로 완전히 가라앉았다. 그는 몸을 돌려서, 움직일 수 없었지만 무엇인가라도 잡으려고 했다. 시간이 지나는 걸 느꼈고, 그는 아무것도 일어나지 않은 채 태양이 떠오르는 것을 지켜보았다. 갑자기 물이 출렁거렸고, 그는 그 와중에 머리를 물 밖으로 들어올렸다. 모런은 강가에 서 있었는데, 그의 얼굴엔 눈물이 흐르고 있었다. 물결이 그를 계속 치고 있었지만, 그는 개의치 않았다. 그는 이 남자가 자신을 붙잡고는 알아들을 수 없는 무엇인가를 말하고 있다는 걸 느꼈다. 그 소리는 마치 당신을 사랑한다는 말 같았다…  
“아 그렇지, 우린 그를 다시 잡아야 하지 않겠나, 그렇지?”  
“네 교수님.”  
“무기를 준비하게, 택시를 불러.”  
“네 교수님.”  
“아 그리고 모런,”  
“네 교수님?”  
“물에서 무엇이라고 말했건간에” 그는 작게 웃으며 말했다. 그는 모런이 움직임을 멈추는 걸 보았다; 모런의 모든 근육들이 긴장하고 있었다. 그는 그럴 때 꽤 멋졌다. “나도 그와같이 느낀다네.” 모리어티는 책을 펼치면서 말했다 - 활자들에게 무심한 눈길을 보내면서. 그리고 모런이 방을 떠나자 모리어티는 그의 발걸음에서 활력을 느꼈다고 확신했다.


End file.
